


This Body

by allthehearteyes



Series: Unspoken [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Longing, M/M, connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: This takes place sometime before 01x02. Deran hasn’t written since his release.(This is based on the idea that Deran attended art therapy classes and started writing poetry/prose while locked up.)Please read A.Journal for reference.  It’s been re-worked.  Please try again if it was fucked up the first time you read it.





	This Body

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this A&D poetry stuff is a 3 part series. I’m not sure it works or makes any sense, but writing can be weird, right? Creative expression, and taking chances, and all?
> 
> Iresposts encouraged and betaed this odd beast. Thank you to dixiethumbelina and Heather_Night for buying into my acting skills a writer. Suckers! xo
> 
> ~~find me on Tumblr~~

Deran cuts his eyes to the side, looking at Adrian’s resting form. Adrian is facedown in the sand, head turned away, napping.

Deran thinks back to 15 minutes ago when he was putting sunscreen on Adrian’s back. He caressed his hands over the smooth, firm skin. Fuck, it felt good. He felt good. Deran had gotten lost in the moment and the swirly movement. Then those weird poetry words had come tripping into his mind.

_There’s this body...next to me. In front of me. This body...this creature? It’s warm. It’s inviting._

He hadn’t had those kind of dumb thoughts since he was locked up and had been forced to journal. _Stupid ass journaling. Stupid ass thoughts._

_I crave touching this body. His body. To hold it close. To hold - to hold him close. I..I..l-love...watching this body. As it rises and falls. Each inhale... Each exhale..._

He had likely only been running his hands over Adrian’s warm skin for mere seconds, but when Deran realized how intent he had been on his task a light sweat broke out all over his skin. _Fuck! Did anyone see me touching him like that? Did Adrian notice how lost I was rubbing him?_

He had abruptly stopped and removed his hands and muttered, “You’re fine now. Pussy.” Adrian had looked over his shoulder, frowning a little; Deran turned away, eyes on the surf. Eventually, he heard Adrian roll on to his stomach. Deran had waited several minutes before he looked over to make sure Adrian wasn’t looking, that he couldn’t see him.

The sun was now caressing the skin of Adrian’s back, warming those amazing freckles, and highlighting the beauty of his form.

Deran can’t stop the thoughts as they keep tumbling into his mind.

_This body. This body next to me - calls to me. Calls me closer. This creature...is my...North Star? M-my home. My comfort._

Deran scratches his beard a little, brows furrowing, as the thoughts keep coming.

_I don’t own this creature or its body - it owns me? He owns me..._

Deran frowns hard, blinking several times.

_Never demanding. Just - being. I am, I am helpless to resist it...? To resist him. I wouldn’t want to anyway._

Deran scowls and sighs. He lets the impact of the words wash over him. He’s confused, as always, by the words, the thoughts, the feelings Adrian evokes.

Adrian starts to stir and Deran quickly closes his eyes, rolling onto his back. Hoping he can feign sleep, hoping Adrian has no idea how much he means to him, hoping his heart stops racing. _Fuck my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. There's one more in this series. Stay tuned.


End file.
